Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!
by Manchester
Summary: "Oh the weather outside is frightful/But the fire is so delightful/And since we've no place to go…" That's exactly when it all went to hell at the Cleveland Slayers House this winter, in Faith's opinion.


Still feeling a smoky taste in the back of her throat with every breath, Faith Lehane glared at the three troublemakers lined up before her desk. In the last couple of years while helping the other Scoobies keep an eye on the Cleveland Hellmouth, she'd somehow wound up being the killjoy adult handing out to the house's junior Slayers their deserved punishments for breaking the rules and otherwise acting like a bunch of rowdy teenage girls looking for every possible opportunity to get into mischief. The irony of the entire situation was lost on nobody who'd survived Sunnydale, least of all Faith remembering how she'd behaved throughout her own wild-child years.

That only made her even more pissed, especially at those idiots there who'd decided to see how much popcorn they could cram into every single microwave in the building at one time before hitting the 'on' button for these appliances. Except, instead of a roomful of butter-drenched popcorn they could munch on while streaming Netflix, the trio of hangdog girls staring with fixed gazes at the floor of Faith's office had started a series of electrical fires which in turn rapidly forced the entire house into an emergency evacuation.

To be precise, outside during one of Cleveland's more chillier snowstorms.

By the time the fires were extinguished, the building was mostly aired out, everyone got back inside the Slayers House, and their teeth stopped chattering, Mary, Juanita, and Francesca were definitely not the most popular people in the place. And now, Faith was going to bring down the hammer on them in such a way to make anyone else now think twice about giving into their cabin fever.

Hmmm, maybe being the baddest bitch around had its points.

Hearing the cleared throat coming from behind the desk, the three girls glanced up to then cringe in unison at seeing the supremely evil smile bestowed upon them all by Dark Faith (there'd been other, nastier nicknames made up over the years by the juniors about this wicked woman, but that one had always stuck).

"Awright, since alla ya need somethin' to keep ya busy, I got the perfect thing for ya!"

Unconsciously, Juanita shivered again with fright, quickly followed by Francesca and Mary at how sadistic the older leader of the house's Slayers sounded. This wasn't going to be good-

"Here's the deal: however long it takes, yer gonna keep the sidewalks an' other paths 'round this place totally clear of snow. I ain't gonna be satisfied by nothin' less than them bein' spotless. 'Kay, move yer butts outta here an' get ta work!"

*Huh?* blinked the three girls in their shared disbelief. They glanced at each other with growing surprise on how easy they were getting off, considering what this trio had done earlier. Was it actually possible that Dark Faith was going soft, assigning them nothing more than shoveling the sidewalks covered with a couple feet of thick-packed snow last measured this afternoon? All of them working together with their Slayer strength, it wouldn't take them more than a hour to finish the whole job! Well, in any case, it was a very good idea to get out of there as fast as they could before DF changed her mind and came up with an even worse punishment.

Turning around as one, the relieved girls bustled in their small group toward the office door and escape beyond. Francesca forgot herself in this young woman's sudden sense of freedom from anxiety to happily declare to the others, "Meet me at the front door, I'll collect the snow shovels-"

"Hold it!" was barked at the backs to the fleeing ladies, who obediently halted in their tracks despite how their former good mood now turned into intense depression at a failed getaway, and then actual puzzlement at what next came from Faith. "Didn't say nothin' 'bout shovels, did I?"

Mary, Francesca, and Juanita slowly turned around to where Faith was showing them all her sharp teeth in delighted malice. This older Slayer next nodded down at where three objects were newly resting upon the desktop, placed there a moment ago when Faith took them out of a desk drawer. Following her gaze, the three girls stared in absolute horror at the triple set of steel tweezers were waiting to be picked up and then used to clear a blizzard's worth of frozen water covering several hundred feet of concrete and stone blocks, snowflake by single snowflake.

Faith complacently thought to herself while those little pests' faces turned whiter than what they'd be out in freezing their tits off full-time for the rest of the winter,*Don't ever mess with Dark Faith, yo.*


End file.
